Can You Hear Me Callin?
by Aubrey Rain
Summary: Puck is 32 and a certain song brings back a lot of pain...and a reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. -

Puck wiped the sweat from his forehead as he pulled out William McKinley High School parking lot. It was just after six in the evening on a thick August day. He had been conditioning with his team, and in order to keep in shape, Puck often joined in. He loved being the football coach/gym teacher in the school that he had once attended; he would find kids who were once reckless like him and then helped them turn their lives around. It was something he couldn't explain - he just loved kids.

That very night it was Puck's 32nd birthday. He would be returning to an empty apartment - well, if you didn't count his dog, Kipper. Puck never liked the idea of being in a long term relationship. In high school, he was with Lauren for a year, but really, that was it. He liked being with the same girl for a month at the most. Settling down would give him no satisfaction. Puck switched on the radio.

"Well, listeners, right now we're going to the 1970's. Here's KISS with Beth."

Puck felt a lump in his throat. He hadn't heard this song in a really, really long time.

"Beth, I hear you callin'  
>But I can't come home right now Me and the boys are playin'<br>And we just can't find the sound Just a few more hours And I'll be right home to you I think I hear them callin'  
>Oh, Beth what can I do Beth what can I do,"<p>

Puck's heart was breaking all over again. A tear escaped and stained his cheek. He used his fist to wipe it away.

"You say you feel so empty That our house just ain't a home And I'm always somewhere else And you're always there alone."  
>He bit his lip so hard he began to bleed. Clenching the steering wheel, he made a sharp turn into the emergency lane.<p>

"Just a few more hours And I'll be right home to you I think I hear them callin'  
>Oh, Beth what can I do Beth what can I do Beth, I know you're lonely And I hope you'll be alright 'Cause me and the boys will be playin',<br>All night."

Puck turned the radio off and buried his face into his hands, sobbing. He didn't know it was possible to feel so broken. He knew Beth wasn't lonely - Shelby was probably married now and that meant Beth had two loving parents - maybe even a sister or a brother. It was he who was lonely. Every time Puck felt like a relationship was becoming serious, he would think of his - well, only biologically, daughter. He remembered holding her little fingers, and kissing her tiny head. And her eyes. He had never seen so much beauty in his life, and he knew he never would. He never wanted to let go of her, but Quinn didn't want her and he couldn't do it alone. He remembered seeing Shelby and telling her the babies name was Beth. And now Shelby has her. Sighing, he wiped his face and pulled back onto the road. Minutes later, he was at his apartment. He ran up the stairs with his large duffel bag full of workout clothes and basically broke down his door. Once he was in, he threw his bag to the ground and grabbed his laptop. He typed so quickly he thought the keys would fall right off. . He typed in Shelby Corcoran, location Ohio. He hoped that she'd still be in Ohio; it would narrow down his search.

Two possible matches.

Puck's heart pounded so hard he was afraid he was going to collapse.

Lynn Shelby Corcoran, deceased.

Shelby Corcoran - Smith.

He clicked on the second Shelby. She would have found out if she had died, he was still in contact with Rachel. And Rachel seemed to know everything.

Listed was a phone number. That was it. No age. No address. Just a phone number. Puck slowly typed it into his phone and just stared at it. What was he going to do? He put the phone down and massaged his temples. He didn't have a clue.

So I don't know if I should leave it as is, or add more. The next chapter would be done through the eyes of Beth. Let me know what you think - reviews would be fabulous!

Song is Beth, by KISS.

And I guessed that Puck was 17 by the time Beth was born. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's chapter two! Hope my Beth is alright for y'all!  
>-<p>Beth was sprawled over her queen sized bed, trying to absorb as much cold air as possible. She didn't feel good; her chest was pounding and her head was spinning. She rubbed her eyes hoping the burning tears would go away. Get a hold of yourself, Beth. You don't cry, you're a tough girl. You're going to be on the football team next year, you need to handle yourself better. Go get some water and calm the hell down. She hopped off her bed and shuffled down the hallway and into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey, Beth! Want something for dinner? I could order Chinese? Or make something."

"Sure, I guess. But, mom, I don't feel good. It's my chest. It hurts so bad." Her mom rushed over to her and gathered her into a hug.

"Did you take your inhaler? Do you want me to call your dad? I can call him right now." Shelby went into instant panic mode.

"No...mom, it's different than that. It kind of feels...weird. You know what? Just order the Chinese food and I'll tell you after. I'm starved." She kissed her mom on the cheek. She plopped herself on the plump couch and closed her eyes. I want my real mom and dad. I want to meet them. But how do I tell Mom? It would hurt her so badly. But she always told me she would do anything for me...

"I ordered you the usual, I hope that's okay. It'll be here in a half an hour." She sat carefully in her lounge chair. She nervously ran her hands through her long, dark hair. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Mom, I love you and everything, but I," she paused as her mom's eyes widened in fear. "I want to meet my birth parents."

"Bethie...that's a big step, don't you think? You don't know anything about them."

"Well, whose fault is that? Dammit, mom, I'm 15. I just...I just want to know who I am! I want to know about where I came from! I want to know if I'm anything like them! Please, mom." She felt her lower lip tremble. Beth, keep calm. Don't cry. Damn, she noticed. Oh, crap, mom, don't come over here and rub my back. Or do it anyway, ugh. Doesn't she have telepathy or anything? "Stop it."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Beth nodded. "I'll see what I can do." Shelby dug into her pocket and handed her a wad of cash. "Use this to pay for the Chinese food. I'm going to go do some research. Hang in there, sweetheart." She stood up.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for not getting mad. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and retreated to her bed. Her head was throbbing. What are you going to do, Shelby? You knew this was going to happen one day...but the kids didn't want an open adoption...still, she deserves to know them. God, I need a glass of wine. Should I wait and talk to David? He'll want to know, probably - her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of her iPhone. "Hello?"

"Is Shelby Corcoran-Smith there?"

"This is she."

"Hi, Shelby. It's Noah Puckerman."

Oh, my God. What is this? Noah Puckerman? As in Beth's dad? Breathe, Shelby, breathe.

"Uh, Shelby? Are you there? It's Noah Puckerman...as in Beth's dad."

"Yes, I'm here Noah...can I help you with anything?"

"Actually, yeah, there is. I don't know if it would be possible, but would I be able to meet Beth someday? Oh, God. That was blunt. I'm sorry, I, I'll just hang up. Sorry for wasting your time Ms. Corcoran."

"No, Noah, don't hang up!" She heard him breathing heavy on the other end. "Are you sure you want to meet her? "

"Yes. 100 percent sure."

"What about tomorrow night? You could come over to our house."

"Gulp. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Her fingers tingled in anticipation as she waited for an answer. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no! It's fine. Uh, wait, where do you live?"

"I'll text you the address."

"Do you want me to bring anything over? Like dinner? Or dessert?"

"Come over at 7 with dessert. Beth likes cupcakes. Also!"

"Got it. I'll see you guys then."

"I guess we will. And, Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember she doesn't know you - she might not be happy with you." Tears welled up in her eyes. "But she wants to meet you too."

"Okay, Shelby. Thanks."

The line went dead. Am I doing the right thing? Should I call Quinn? No, I'll wait. Well, time to break the news. Shelby walked slowly to the kitchen where Beth was putting the Chinese food on plates.

"Dad called me - he said you're line was busy. Anyway, he'll be home late. Emergency surgery."

"Okay...Beth, sit down." Beth obeyed, setting herself in one of the tall, silver and red cushioned bar stools. "Tomorrow," she took a deep breath. "Your birth dad is coming over. His name is Noah Puckerman."

"He is? Here! Oh, my God. When?" Her stomach gurgled in a mixture of hunger, fear, and excitement.

"At seven." She grabbed her daughter's hands. "Are you ready for this?"

"More than I've ever been." She squeezed her mom's hands to prove her strength. "I'm ready, mom. I can do this." She smiled. Beth, you got this! You can do it! "I can do it." 


End file.
